RawBlood
by BurningTheRose
Summary: what if after Edward leaves Bella she meets other vampires, gets turned and creates her own coven.  what if they meet 50 years later.  will he be forgiven?  first fanfic!
1. Preface

I am Isabella Swan, and I am a vegetarian vampire.

It was 51 years ago since I was changed at the age of 27. My vampire ex-boyfriend Edward had left 9 years before, I had a breakdown and then a year later got over him. If I ever saw him again I would just ask why, I want to know the real reason he left me 60 years ago instead of the pathetic excuse that broken my heart.

Two years before I became a vampire I befriended a vampire nomad and named James Cullen and his sister Amy Cullen, they claimed to be Carlisle's children from 200 years ago. Back then I did not realise how much of a bad influence James was, he took me out drinking and he gave me drugs. One night after he took me out drinking he took me back to his house and gave me some... hell, I don't know what it was! It was just drugs! - And in a drugged haze we had sex

When I woke up he was nowhere to be found, his sister told me he had left for good. I cried a bit but then I didn't care; Amy still hates him for what he did to me. I've been sober and lived with Amy ever since. a week later I found out I was pregnant and I kept the baby and named her Skyla, she has a gift to show you her thoughts in your mind, she is also a Dhampir

8 years later we decided to move to Britain, where we then met two human teenagers who were best friends Rachael and Alton, Rachael was diagnosed with cancer, feeling sorry for her Amy decided to turn Rachael before she died. Alton thinking she was dead decided to try to commit suicide he almost died after jumping off a building but Rachael found him brought him to me, I changed him, after the change Rachael and Alton realised they were in love. They now live with me and Amy as the British coven

After 20 years moving from place to we moved to Atlanta where we came across four vampires named Stefan, Damon, Jeremy and Elena they decided to join our coven. In the same year I found out I have a special gift, I am a mental shield, which is why Edward could not read my mind all those years ago.

Years later we moved back to Forks, it was a painful decision, since my dad died from a stroke, caused by stress. It was my fault really all the drugs, drinking, and attitude. When we got there we found another vampire who has a gift to control and create fire and heat she was called Christine we had a fight but then became friends she joined my coven, dyed her hair fiery red and we now call her Amber. Amber's friend, Vasilisa-Rose aka Lissa heard that Amber had joined a vegetarian coven and wanted to join, she brought her friend Jade with her. Lissa and Damon then fell in love.

3 years later whilst out hunting Jeremy stumbled across another vampire whom he then fell in love with she joined a year later she is called Destiny

2 weeks ago we decided to move back to Forks.

This is the story of what we found there!


	2. Public Blending

I sat watching Damon and Lissa teasing each other while everyone else finished packing, normally if you saw them you would think Damon was quite old for Lissa seeing as Damon was changed at the age of 41 and Lissa was changed at the age of 19. It was surprising that Damon fell in love, he use to be a player, taking advantage of every pretty girl he came across. Lissa attended a school for vampires teaching them better ways than to kill for blood. She held a remarkable gift that we call, spirit. It means she can control minds, walk dreams and see auras, but every time she uses it too much she gets seriously depressed.

Rachael and Alton had finally finished packing and had thrown it into Damon's car; everyone else got into their cars and drove to our old house in forks.

"We're here" I announced, Skyla had fallen asleep in the car on the way there, she woke up now. We got in and pulled the plastic sheets off the furniture, the ones we put there 30 years ago. I ran to my room on the 3rd floor. It was a rich purple I dived on the bed and inhaled the scent. It smelt like home.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" I heard Alton shout, a laugh played in this voice "GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE A WELCOME HOME SPEECH NOW!"

"No!" I called back playfully. The door swung open. Alton Dived through, threw me over his shoulder and ran downstairs. He dumped me on the floor in the kitchen. The house burst into laughter "okay...err, Welcome home!" I got up and tried to escape but Alton stopped me

"We all know you can do better than that" he teased

"Fine, well here we are again, 20 years later...IN FORKS! The first time I left I said I'd never come back, too many bad memories" I sighed remembering Edward "BUT! Here we are, with new additions. So...FORKS HERE WE COME...AGAIN!" the family all began shouting and clapping, I heard wolf whistles here and there "hey, keep it appropriate" I shouted to the whistlers "daughter over there" we joked the rest of the night. I put Skyla to bed and went down stairs to play Mass Effect 2 on the Xbox 360 until the morning when Skyla woke up "Family meeting!"I shouted, everyone stood around the table "let's go through the public story" I turned to Vasilisa

"I am Vasilisa Hathaway, I am Damon's girlfriend I'm 18 my parents died in a car crash with my brother. I had little family so decided to come live here" She Snuggled into Damon

Next was Damon "I am Isabella's little brother and Skyla's big brother, I am 23 years old. Our parents died with our aunts and uncles when staying at our house, the house caught fire whilst we were outside playing. Bella was 15 and got emancipated; she took care of me and my cousins"

Then it was Stefan "I am Stefan, Damon and Skyla's cousin, my girlfriend is Elena Gilbert, I am 17. Parents died in a fire, at my cousin's house. Isabella took care of us. We travel a lot, and take whatever friends we can" he ran his hand through his hair.

Everyone told their 'public' story before going to school. Looking 9 years too old to attend Forks high school as a student, I was going to attend as a sub teacher.


	3. Familiar Faces

**(Authors note) Thank you for your reviews, there better than chocolate cake!**

**When I said James I did not mean from Twilight**

**(disclaimer) I do not own twilight, Vasilisa (she belongs to Richelle Mead), Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy (they belong to L.G Smith), Alyssa (she belongs to Rachel Caine) or this computer (it's my dad's!) – But I do own Amber, James, Amy, Skyla, Rachael (she's based on an actual person), Alton and Destiny **

It was raining as I pulled the car to a stop outside of the school, looking around the cars weren't very fast neither did they look very good. The best cars were my siblings, apart from them, the silver Volvo parked across from me, fought to be the best; but it instantly reminded me of Edward. Giving that thought aside to lesser part of my mind to brood over. I entered the building.

I walked into the staff room, and was instantly approached "hello, I'm Laura Parka, the French teacher" she said holding out her hand to be shook, I took it grateful to Rachael for finding hand warmers that you can put in your pockets.

"Nice to meet you Laura, I'm Isabella, new sub teacher" I told her, she seemed nice, a good friend to have, but then again I had said the same thing about Jessica, and she turned out to be a raving bitch. She smiled welcomingly "when is my first class"

"French first thing, I'm at a meeting. They'll watch the DVD on my desk, La choirist" I nodded, I could speak French fluently, but I was happy watching the DVD

After French I subbed a Biology class teaching them Marine Biology I looked around the room at students to pick on "Miss Jodi Stanley" I was surprised at the name, I knew her great-grandmother when I was human. Jessica. I guess she never left.

After that I had a break and talked to the other teachers, telling them my 'public' story of how the house burnt down.

Walking into the canteen, I glanced to the table where the Cullen's used to sit, this was something I used to do all the time, but it always brought me a ugly twisting pain somewhere near my heart.

This time it brought me a spark of hope, as I saw 5 kids sitting in that spot.

Kids that looked a lot the Cullen's, and I swear from the deepest pits of my still, unbeating heart that those golden eyes belonged to Emmett and next to him Rose threw a glare my way.

WHAT THE HELL!

**Thank you Matthias Stormcrow 22 love your review!**


	4. Introductions

_**Sorry I'm a bit inconsistent with my updating (that's just me :P unorganised as hell!) **_

_**Anyways I'd like to thank a few people:**_

**-funkyactress **_**for translating this story in to German**_

**- Fabila Black **_**for being the only friend from school (as far as I'm aware) on this website HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

**-Stephforever **_**i'm glad you like it! I shall certainly keep writing!**_

**-ShadowCub **_**I meant to thank you in the last chapter but I got carried away! Thanks for reviewing **_

**Also sorry again for leaving you all with such a cliffy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own much (not even this computer! (it's my dad's!)), I only own a few characters **

**I should stop rambling before you all start chasing me with pitchforks! : S**

He didn't love me, he said so himself.

I knew better that to believe that.

I had to know why, but I could not just walk up to him and ask, I'd have to ask someone to talk to them.

"Alyssa, Destiny I need you to do something for me" Amy gave me a dangerous look, knowing what I was about to ask.

"Name it" Alyssa was so trustworthy and far braver than Destiny

""the coven over there; the Cullen's, invite them over to ours tonight" this was not a strange request; we had met other veggie vamps and ask them over so we could get to know them.

"sure, come on Dest" they got up and walked towards the Cullen's table, I sat in Destiny's seat with my back to the Cullen's so they; or rather Edward would not see me.

"Hi, I'm Destiny and this is Alyssa"

"Would you like to come to our house, to talk and _maybe_ get to know each other?" Alyssa asked emphasis on the maybe

"Yeah, sure" this was Alice's voice "any specific time?"

"no, come at anytime you like" I left after that, they were coming, that was all I needed to know.

I drove home to find Damon watching TV. I burst through the door, ran upstairs to my room and pulled out a box, one that meant so much to me. Opening the box, I found an old photo of me an Edward on my disastrous eighteenth birthday party, I pulled out the plane tickets I never used (by the time James had pulled them out from under my floorboards) and my car stereo. I sat sobbing silently, all the pain from all those years ago flooding back. Intensified by the extra thinking space.

I stayed that way for several hours; Damon eventually came up telling me the Cullen's were on the way. He paused, unsure

"Iz, are you alright?" worry seeping through his features

I would tell him, the truth "the vampire I was with 50 years back, the one that left me in the forest" Damon nodded "he was called Edward Cullen" an ugly pain twisted my heart "the coven coming over are the Cullen" he growled "don't you dare I'll deal with them myself!" a car approached

"The others are already here, that will be the Cullen's" we ran downstairs preparing to meet them I stood at the back, everyone had heard me and Damon they understood.

"Don't think about it or me he will know" I said lowering my voice as they approached.

Alyssa and Destiny answered the door brought them though and started quick introductions "this is Damon, Lissa (Vasilisa), Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Amber, Skyla, Jade, Rachael, Alton, Amy and Isabella; our coven leader" there shocked stares pierced through me, I refused to look into Edward eyes "would you accept a tour of the house?"Destiny asked sure that I wanted the attention away from myself.

They made their way upstairs. I followed, unable to stop myself.


	5. Information

**(disclaimer) I do not own twilight, Vasilisa (she belongs to Richelle Mead), Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy (they belong to L.G Smith), Alyssa (she belongs to Rachel Caine) or this computer (it's my dad's!) – But I do own Amber, James, Amy, Skyla, Rachael (she's based on an actual person), Alton and Destiny **

**Thanks to: **

_**Fabila Black (aka Tinkerbelle (don't ask why)) **_**as always and for being my Beta Reader your such a great friend!**

_**FunkyActress- **_**for translating this story into German and sending me a reminder about it! I'm so forgetful tee hee hee **

_**Lori Cullen, Matthias Stormcrow22, stephforever, Twilight-mad-101 and supernaturalNUT **_**for your reviews! **

**And everyone who has put me in their favourites and in author alerts! You know who you are! **

**And all my friends love you like ice**

**Love you**

**Blaze**

**xxx**

The tour soon ended. Leaving me alone in my room, listening to the laughter downstairs as Stefan, Damon, Amber, Rachael, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie played on Call of Duty 5 on system link, Esme was talking to Elena and Alton about books, whilst Alice, Amy, Lissa, Destiny and Skyla talked about clothes (designer of course) and Edward [wince], Alyssa, Jeremy and Jade discussed music, but where was Carlisle, I found him standing right outside my room. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Carlisle walked through the door "you want to know how, when and why don't you?" he nodded "ask away" I forced a smile.

"Why is Amy here?" that was hard to explain, I didn't want to tell him about James, to put his son to shame.

"She has been a close friend for 49 years, she really is your daughter, isn't she?" he simply nodded

"When I was human I fell in love, she was called Katarina Petrova" the name rang small bells in my head, but I didn't search for the origin knowing it would cause heart break "I was on a trip to Bulgaria, for scientific research. She was being hunted, by vampires, for some sickening ritual. Her family was killed, we later had 2 twins, and she died months later. I saw them again when they were 10 years old, and again at 17 years old... but I was followed, by a dangerous vampire..."

"And that's how they were changed" I finished "next question?"

"How where you changed?" downstairs was completely silent.

"Next question?" I would tell him another time.

"How did you build a coven this big?" more silence

"long story, another time, next?"

"When and where were you changed?" this one was easy

"2-3 years after you left, we were in LA" he wanted to know more I could tell "I was changed by Amy, giving birth to Skyla killed me"

"who's the father?" I instantly sent him a death glare. He got the message.

I looked behind Carlisle to where many people stood; at the front of them all was Edward .

Pain shone through his features "I'm so, so sorry" he told me. Obviously he was. He stepped forward.

And I snapped.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, throwing myself into the wall behind me, deafening cracks rose up the wall. Damon and Stefan grabbed Edward and hauled him out of the room.

I slid down the wall sobbing tearless sobs.

"I'M SORRY!" he roared up the stairs. The other Cullen's just stared in misbelief, before following him.

I spent the rest of the evening in a robotic trance. Flashbacks of my human years flickered through my mind- haunting me

**Reviews are better than first love **


	6. Lithium

**(disclaimer****) ****I do not own twilight, Vasilisa (she belongs to Richelle Mead), Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy (they belong to L.G Smith), Alyssa (she belongs to Rachel Caine) or this computer (it's my dad's!) – But I do own Amber, James, Amy, Skyla, Rachael (she's based on an actual person), Alton and Destiny **

**Thanks **_**Fabila **_**Black for being my Beta Reader and a great friend!**

**Thanks **_**FunkyActress **_**for translating this story, you have been awesome!**

**Thanks to all my friends you are inspiring!**

**Thanks to all my readers you are also inspiring!**

It had been weeks. The Cullen's visited almost every day.

New friendships arisen:

-Emmett and Damon (a dangerous combination)

-Stefan and Edward (a brooding combination)

-Alice and Jade (a shopping combination)

-Elena and Esme (a caring combination)

-Stefan and Carlisle (a compassionate combination)

-Lissa (Vasilisa) and Rosalie (a beautiful combination)

-Damon and Jasper (not sure what to make of that one)

Me and Edward on the other hand had been ripped apart, he stayed the distance of the room away.

I was happy with that.

Months passed I'd grown accustomed to having them around.

"do you play anything?" Esme asked curiously. Elena laughed.

"I couldn't play anything to save my life"

Alton looked towards me expectantly, wanting to show off.

I nodded back and began walking towards the music room. Everyone else followed.

Everyone was in place "Lithium" I said, the Cullen's seemed confused

The music started and I began to sing

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
>Oh, but God, I want to let it go.<em>

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
>Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.<br>Never wanted it to be so cold.  
>Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.<em>

_I can't hold on to me,  
>Wonder what's wrong with me.<em>

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
>Drown my will to fly.<br>Here in the darkness I know myself.  
>Can't break free until I let it go.<br>Let me go._

_Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
>Anything is better than to be alone.<br>And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
>Always find my place among the ashes.<em>

_I can't hold on to me,  
>Wonder what's wrong with me.<em>

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
>I'm gonna let it go.<em>

Applause sounded from everywhere.

It felt good to sing like that again.

**Song= Lithium by Evanescence**

**Reviews are better than being weird **


	7. what you want

**Sorry I haven't updated much, I have a ban off the computer **** I'm only on now because my mum thinks I'm doing homework (I've already done it!) don't tell her that I'm not!**

**(disclaimer) I do not own twilight, Vasilisa (she belongs to Richelle Mead), Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy (they belong to L.G Smith), Alyssa (she belongs to Rachel Caine) or this computer (it's my dad's!) – But I do own Amber, James, Amy, Skyla, Rachael (she's based on an actual person), Alton and Destiny **

**Thanks to **_**Fabila Black **_**for being my Beta Reader and an amazing friend**

**Thanks to **_**FunkyActress for translating this book into German**_

**Thanks to my friends for such amazing inspiration **

**And thanks to the reviewers**

**Love you all! Xxx**

"Another, another" Alyssa practically screamed at me.

"Which one?" I asked. Lyss's face almost exploded with excitement. Calm down.

"What you want!"

Music played up. I'd pretty much forgotten the Cullen's; I didn't think I was able to do that.

_**Do what you, what you want  
>If you have a dream for better<br>Do what you, what you want  
>'til you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)<strong>_

_**Do what you, what you want  
>Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)<br>Stand and face the unknown (got to remember who you really are)**_

_**Every heart in my hands  
>Like a pale reflection<strong>_

_**Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>We can break through**_

_**Do what you, what you want  
>You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)<br>Do what you, what you want  
>'til you find what you're looking for (got to remember who you really are)<strong>_

_**But every hour slipping by  
>Screams that I have failed you<strong>_

_**Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<strong>_

_**Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<strong>_

_**There's still time  
>Close your eyes<br>Only love will guide you home  
>Tear down the world and free your soul<br>'Til we crash  
>We're forever spiraling<br>Down, down, down, down**_

_**Hello, hello  
>It's only me infecting everything you love<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<strong>_

_**Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to learn forgiveness<strong>_

_**Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>we can break through**_

_**Remember who you really are  
>Do what you, what you want<strong>_

I was drowning in the applause

**Reviews are better than spilled water on to notebooks **


	8. Escape

**I'm so sorry for not updating quicker, I got distracted! **

**Thank you _Funky__Actress_for translating this story **

**Thank you _Fabila__Black_for beta reading **

**Thank you Mum for letting me 'borrow' your computer**

**I'll mention the reviewers at the bottom.**

**Please review! Any constructive criticism is helpful!**

"When you going Lyssa?" Rachael asked as she noticed Alyssa half-sneaking towards the door.  
>"Nowhere interesting" Alyssa lied "just shopping" Rachael recognized the lie, but she didn't want to pry, instead she climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor which held her room that she shared with her boyfriend Alton. The room was brightly coloured orange, green and blue. She grabbed a book from her well stocked shelf and sat on the bed. A few minutes later the door opened and Alton- despite being a vampire -stumbled into the room and dived onto the bed. Rachael peeled her eyes away from the book and smiled sweetly, Alton rolled his eyes playfully, causing Rachael to attack him with the book she held while smiling brightly.<br>"GUYS!" Jade's voice shouted urgently over Alton and Rachael's laughter, she was knocking hard enough to turn the door to small splinters "HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN ALI?" jade shouted through the door. Rachael sighed.  
>"She went out why?"<br>"I just wondered..." Jade's voice trailed into a small mumble. She quickly stormed away.  
>"Love you" Alton said as he got up, pecked Rachael on the lips and sauntered out the door. Rachael followed.<br>_'__Oh__great,__the__Cullen__'__s__are__here__' _Rachael thought sarcastically, as she walked down the stairs.  
>She sat beside Jasper, seeing as he was the sanest Cullen. Edward chuckled. Rachael glared at him. Hatred boiled through her '<em>GET<em>_OUT__OF__MY__HEAD__' _she mentally shouted at him. She saw him flinch, but that was the only indication that he'd heard her warning. Rachael stormed up the stairs and burst into Bella's room where she sat reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time.  
>"You look annoyed" Bella noted politely.<br>"What do you expect when I've got peek-a-boo in my mind!" Rachael ranted  
>"You know that makes no sense, right?" Rachael gave a single nod "why don't we get out of here for a while?" Rachael gave a second nod.<br>They made their way downstairs and through the front door before anyone could ask why. They climbed into Rachael's bright yellow and drove off planning to return 3 hours later when the Cullen's had left.

**Quite short, I know!**

**Thank you _stephforever,__Twilight-mad__101,__lorri-cullen,__Matthias__Stormcrow__and__supernaturalNUT_**

_**Please review! They motivate me!**_

_**Blaze xxx**_


	9. Duhbrain

**THANK YOU _Funky__Actress_ and _Fabila__Black_ I think everyone knows why!**

"Yo!" Amber shouted as she burst into the chill out area.

"Did you just say 'Yo'?" Jeremy teased.

"Yeah! Duh brain"

"Is it me or do you get weirder everyday?"

"Yeah, cause your not weird!"

"I'm not!" Jeremy sat up looking offended

"So… You're normal?" Amber asked

"Yes, I am normal!"

"Okay here's the thing… People who say their weird are normal, and people who say their normal are just weird!"

Jeremy decided to simply ignore her.

Amber move to the games area and began playing Viva Piñata.

Vasilisa watched her childhood friend with an amused glint in her eye. Amber grinned spastically; at that moment Bella and Rachael flew down the stairs and through the door. Edward watched pain evident on his face.

I heard Rachael car speed off.

Odd.

'_They__have__a__point__thought_' Lissa thought

"Damon can I borrow your car please?" he nodded too focused on the Xbox game, guys!

Lissa grabbed Damon's keys off the side and decided to go shopping; Lissa hesitated in the doorway "Alice" she started "would you like to go shopping with me?" Alice pounced through the door, a giant grin on her face.

**Please review!**


	10. Shopping

**Usual thanks to _Funky__Actress_and _Fabila__Black_**

**Sorry I missed out the disclaimer for the last few chapters.**

**I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries or The Vampire Academy**

**Thank you _BabyAngel-__tears_for your review**

"It looks perfect on you!" Alice exclaimed. The deep blue satin fabric hugged Vasilisa's body perfectly.

"this is a draped, mini, A-line, royal blue, satin party dress" she said with quickly whist making small adjustments.

"Wow, I love it! And I think Damon will as well, how much is it?" Lissa asked, even though money was never an issue.

"$15 4" Alice replied

"That's sensible, I'll buy it!"

After finishing their shopping trip, they walked back to the car talking, Lissa noticed a familiar flashy car; Alyssa.

'_What__'__s__she__doing__here?__She__hates__shopping__' _Lissa thought.

"Alice, I'm going to go find Lyss, her car's here" Alice quickly left.

Lissa walked around like the average shopper whilst listening for Aly's voice.

She began to grow frustrated.

"Yeah, funnily enough I do" that was Aly's voice, and it was coming from…. A café…. What was she doing there? And why was she with a human girl?

**Please review**


	11. Zenia Hunter

**I don't own most things and I'd like to thank _Funky__Actress_ and _Fabila__Black_**

**I'm also changing back to first person.**

I entered the café and saw Aly stiffen, the blonde human continued to talk idly. I cut her off

"Alyssa!" I faked surprise "what are you doing here?" _it__'__s__not__like__you__can__eat!_ I added mentally.

"Just having lunch with Zeni" she answered, her voice quivered slightly but the blonde didn't notice, Alyssa seemed to want to keep her new girlfriend. The human stretched her hand out.

"Zenia Hunter" I reluctantly shook it.

"Vasilisa Salvatore" I then turned away, bought a coffee and walked out. On the way to my car, I threw my coffee in the bin. I waited half and hour for Alyssa to appear, when Alyssa finally came she instantly noticed me, but chose to ignore me.

**Sorry I'm currently doing short chapters! **


	12. Answers

**This chapter is from Bella's POV. Sorry if anyone thinks I'm going off track, I just want everyone to have some sort of background and story.**

**Thank you _Funky__Actress_for translating and_Fabila__Black_ for Beta Reading **

**Again I'm sorry it's a short chapter! I will try to make up for it!**

**enjoy!**

I sat on the cream coloured sofa, talking to Rachael about Alton (who was 'busy' on the Xbox 360) when Aly stormed through the door, so annoyed she slammed the door off its hinges (tantrum much), Lissa followed her through the door (looking equally annoyed).

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?" Lissa shouted louder than I thought possible "SHE'S A HUMAN FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

Rachael and I shot up from the sofa. Alyssa looked ready to kill.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"Aly, lets discuss this outside" I spoke as calmly as I could, she nodded and followed me obediently.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I WANT ANSWERS!" Vasilisa shouted. I turned and glared at her, she flinched and cringed into Damon.

I lead Alyssa outside.


	13. Shame

**Sorry I've neglected the story, I had major writers block! I've sorted it out now, thanks to Nathan bugging me like hell! I don't own Twilight or some of the other characters! Thanks to _Funky Actress _for translating! Thanks to the reviewers! **

**Blaze xxx**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Bella asked.<p>

How could I possibly explain this?

I loved her.

Would they react badly?

I knew it wasn't as simple as loving her, she was human.

A sweet smelling human, whome I could crush so easily.

Kill her in less than a second.

I felt an ache in my heart at the thought.

I couldn't live with myself if I harmed her.

"What's going on?" Bella asked once again, I replayed what I knew of Bella and Edward's story.

Maybe I was better off away from Zenia.

"I..I... I don't know" I answered. Bella's lips formed a tight line "I was having lunch with a friend"

"A human?" she gasped. I nodded, refusing to look in her golden eyes, the shame that would shine in them. I stared at the grass that flowed in the wind "Alyssa? Alyssa look at me" I couldn't, the shame "Aly look at me" I wanted to, she was using that voice, the voice that held such authority. I couldn't betray it "Lyssa look at me" I raised my eyes to meet her's, the shame they would hold.

Her eyes held no shame, only sympathy, hope.

"Who is this friend?" Bella asked.

"A girl called Zenia, a girl I love so much" her eyes never betrayed the shame I thought she would feel.

"Go see her" Bella said, and with that I ran.

Only to run into a giant black wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>


	14. Wolf

**Sorry I'm doing short chapters, theres no point in telling me to make them longer, cause I probably won't! Thanks to _Funky Actress _for translating! I don't own most things including Twilight! Enjoy!**

The big black wolf stared at me with familiar brown eyes, the same eyes that have followed Bella from England. I saw him, in Skyla's memories, the ones she showed me.

The black wolf, Nathan, ran off into the bushes.

I tip-toed after him, until I remembered something else Sky had told me.

_'They run into cover to shift into human form, they'll put on some clothes in that cover, otherwise they'd have to run around naked' _she laughed, I'd asked about england. Bella had promised to take me there. I hope she would.

A tall man appeared from the bushes, he looked to be about 18 or 19, with copper blonde hair. He was very skinny, but still managed to hold a six-pack.

"Hello" I said, unsure of what to do.

"Hi, I'm Nathan, do you know of a Sky Swan?" he asked after a moments hesitation.

"Yeh, why?" it was a stupid question, since I already knew the answer.

"We're old friends"

With that answer I lead him up the drive, when we reached the house I looked back at Nathan, only to notice another wolf behind him, Drew was it? Sky had shown me his face, only breifly. She prefered Nathan.

"Nath!" Sky bounded out the house and into Nathan's open arms.

Bella watched this with a disapproving look, before turning on her heels and walking back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! :P<strong>


	15. Confession

I passed the chocolate brown wolf, Drew, I believe it was, and then a russet wolf. The russet wolf looked at me with confusion, but I had to find Zenia.

I ran through the woods and across the road, through the houses until I could smell her, the sweet scent. A dull ache burned in my throat but I ignored it with ease. I followed the scent to her house, and knocked on the door. A grey haired man opened the door.

"Hello, sir, is Zenia home?" I asked. I saw a sparkle in his eye.

"And you would be Alyssa?" he man asked, stroking his beard, I nodded "ZENIA! THERES SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" he shouted behind him. I heard her heart beat within the house and I heard her footsteps pad towards the door.

**Rachael POV**

The Cullen's were here again, GREAT!

I sat beside Bella, preparing to glare as they walked through the door.

Esme came and sat beside me, attempting a conversation with me, I blanked her.

**Alyssa POV**

We sat in a nearby park on some swings, talking about each other. She told me that the grey haired man was her grandfather and that her mum and dad had died sometime after her birth, a car crash. They were all that was left of her family. I told her the public story, but I was so fed up of lying. "Zenia, I'm a vampire!" I blurted out; she looked me dead in the eye and… burst out laughing? I laughed along with her; she seemed to believe I was joking. Maybe more time?

**Rachael POV**

Esme eventually gave up at her attempt at conversation. Emmett notice this and walked over to us and but on his way over, his arm caught part of the table and smashed the end off. That was it. The last straw.

I got up and hissed at Emmett, and then I attacked.

**Err... So I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry, but I've updated now! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Attacked

**Alyssa POV**

I dropped Zenia home and began running home.

I ran through the forest, until something slammed me into the ground. I felt something heavy on my back. It growled in my ear.

I threw It off my back and jumped up to see what I was fighting.

But what I saw was the russet wolf.

"Help!" I screamed towards the house.

The wolf lunged at me, I tried to dodge out of the way, but didn't quite make it.

The wolf caught my leg under its huge paw.

"Jordan!" I heard Bella shout.

The weight lifted off my leg. I looked up and saw that Damon, Emmett and Jeremy had the wolf restrained.

"He's been following you the whole day" Edward informed me "he's angry at your conversation with the girl, you told her you were a vampire"

I saw Lissa's head snap up and her glare landed on me.

"And didn't believe me!" I screamed at the wolf.

Someone lifted me off the ground, I looked and saw it was Carlisle Cullen.

"Thanks" I muttered, refusing to look at any of my family or the Cullen's.

"At least you stopped Rachael from ripping up the house!" Bella laughed.

**Updates are gonna get a lot slower I'm afraid! I start school again next week! Sorry guys! **


End file.
